Stayin' Alive
by Mysteriosa
Summary: An UNSUB that plays torturous games on the BAU team and other missing victims? That has got to be insane right? Probably but this intense story is all about survival, and outsmarting the most gruesome and demented UNSUB they've faced! Some pairing! R&R!
1. Prologue: Traps and Hidden Secrets

_**Stayin' Alive**_

When Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner opened his eyes, the first thing he thought and felt was the great amount of pain on the back of his head. As he gently sat and rubbed the pain away, he looked around and saw that he was in an unknown room and place probably. Hotch stood up and walked out of the room that lead him to a cold, dark room with only a single dim lit light bulb. He's gut told him to stay away, but he heard a familiar voice calling to him, he just put one foot in front of the other and kept on heading to where the voice was coming from.

"Dave, where are you?" he asked, just as the older agent poked his friend's shoulder, startling him, "Are you okay?" was the first thing the Unit chief asked.

"A little beat up, but alright" the older agent said, "I found someone that we've been looking for... Alex Murdock"

"The missing victim? What is he doing here?"

"You can just walk over to the corner and ask him yourself" Rossi said, "I'm still a little whoozy from whatever the UNSUB hit me with" he finished as he sat against the wall and slowly let himself sit back onto the cold concrete ground.

Hotch decided to go and see if Murdock was still alive at the very least conscious.

"Who are you?" Alex asked Hotch.

"I'm FBI agent Hotchner. Are you Alexander Murdock?"

"Yeah..."

"May I ask what happened to you the night you were taken?"

"It's still a blur to me still man" said the 24 year old man, "I was heading back to my apartment, when out of the blue, pain and then nothing. Next thing I know I'm in this cold room along with four other people and they were taking out that door and I'm next"

"Agent Rossi over there and I will make sure that you're not next" Hotch said in his FBI voice.

"Dude, your fucking FBI and he still got you!"

Just then the door opened and a dark figure came in, "Hotch! Hey, I found him!" It was Morgan and he looked really beaten up. A dark bruise on his bald head and a split lip, right in the middle. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the rest of his team and three other people came in.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked every person in the room.

"I feel just peachy!" said an angry person, who was Alicia Turner, victim number three missing.

"_Hello everyone, nice to see this lovely but short reunion..._" said a deep, mechanical voice on the intercom, "_You know why you're all here?_"

"Cause you can't get laid, not even by your momma!" Kurt Harold's shouted, earning a snack to the back of the head from Morgan.

"_...I'll make sure your game will be very enjoyable Mr. Harold. You're all here because each and everyone of you have committed a sin and need to pay for your past actions... even with your own lives_" he said, before disconnecting the mic.

"What the hell's going on?" Morgan asked angrily.

"Don't look at us Morgan, this wasn't even part of the profile" Prentiss started, "We knew he tortured his victims, but we didn't how and why and now we know"

"Only because he's coming after each and everyone of us!" he yelled back at her.

"Morgan, that's enough. Prentiss's right and right now we need to come up with a way to find out where the UNSUB is and how to stop this before anyone's lives is in peril" Rossi said in a very serious tone.

"Suddenly i'm thrilled that we didn't bring Garcia to this case" JJ muttered to Emily and Reid, who both nodded in agreement.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Almost an hour went by, as they searched the place for any possible secret passage, locked doors that could lead to their UNSUB. Michelle Dawson was looking around the main floor and reached the foyer. Instead of continuing the looking around, she laid onto the couch and rested her eyes. Spencer Reid and JJ walked in minutes later and saw the fast asleep Michelle and decided to watch over her, and each other by sitting onto the floor, their backs against each other.

"What do you think he meant by everyone's sins?" JJ asked the genius.

"Everyone has their deep dark secrets that they tell no one, the fear of being judged for things that might have been avoidable but still happened because of one's words or action. The UNSUB believes that all of those people should be punished, even if it means death.

"You mean like... Hotch and the Reaper?"

"...Yeah, just like that..." he answered her.

Then out of the blue they heard Michelle screams of agony and just as they turned around, a blade hidden within the couch pierced through Michelle chest cavity. Blood landed on both JJ and Reid, after they were startled by the horror that they had both just witnessed.

Now they lay, a bloody and dead Michelle Dawson... victim number two. Now they knew that the UNSUB was dead serious and they had to warn everyone about the hidden traps.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Morgan and Prentiss were on the first floor, looking into each unlocked room, while avoiding any locked ones for now. As they reached the last door on the first floor, Morgan got a bad feeling in his gut, but then again this place was giving him the creeps, so he ignored it and opened the unlocked door and both of them walked in.

"Well looks like there's nothing he-" Emily didn't have time to finished as the door slammed shut and was now locked. Morgan immediately attempted to take the door down with his body.

As his body collided a jolt of great pain raced through his body. The door was now electric and anyone who touched would get a great amount of jolt into their body. Emily took the risk and pulled Morgan away from it, getting slightly shocked herself but didn't care. He was now on the floor, slightly convulsing from the electricity in his body but soon stopped and was out cold.

"_Tsk, tsk... always the macho man Agent Morgan... And you Agent Prentiss..._" this earned Emily's attention, "_You think that saving his life's going to save the child you killed in Italy at the age of 15 years old?_"

"... You bastard" she growled out.

"_One has already fallen... and I'll make sure your next Agent but for now... i'll enjoy what's happening in the foyer and decide whether to pity you and spear you... or kill you when you least expect it_" then the was nothing but pure silence, as Emily made sure that Morgan was going to be okay as the door re-opened and she dragged her friend out into the hallway.

"Prentiss...?"

"We're out of the room Morgan. Can you stand?"

"I think so" he said in a bare whisper, before standing up and letting Emily help him walk to the staircase and down until they reached the main floor and slowly and carefully made their way to the foyer.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Rossi and Murdock were about to climb up to the third floor, where Hotch, Alicia and Kurt were suppose to be when they heard the blood curling scream and all five ran to where they thought the sound came from. After a while they reached the foyer and saw Reid covering someone's body with a blanket, while JJ wiped the blood off of her hands.

"What happened?"

"Hidden..."JJ stuttered.

"What is she talking about Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Michelle was just resting her eyes, when a hidden blade burst through her chest cavity..." he took in a deep breathe before saying what he needed to say, "There are hidden traps all over this place..."

"Anyone know... knew Michelle?" Rossi asked.

"She and I use to be an item" Alex said, "But... she broke my heart when I found her in bed with my best friend"

"Heartbreaker..." Reid said, before shutting himself up.

"NO... you're right. He probably has eyes all over the place and will know which trap to release by our sins. WE need to know everyone's deep dark secrets if we're going to get out of this place alive" Rossi said.

"Oh my god, what happened!" JJ yelped in worry as she saw Emily and Morgan entering the room. His arm around the smaller person, his right arm burnt.

"Who died?" Prentiss asked.

"Michelle Dawson" Hotch answered, "How did you..."

"He talked after Morgan passed out"

"What did he say?"

"Just that someone's next" she half lied.

"_One down... so many to go. Now who's next? Well let's play a little game_"

"NO games" Hotch said in his FBI voice.

"_This isn't the bullpen Agent Hotchner, you don't get to intimidate me, especially when there are keys hidden within this mansion. But each of you will have a chance to get the exit key... but how far are each of you willing to go, that is the question_" then the mic was turned off.

"JJ you stay here with Morgan, as does Alicia" Hotch said, "Rossi and Kurt, you two stay close, he wants to take down one person at a time and if we stay together he won't get what he wants. Alex you stay with me, and Prentiss and Reid, you two try to figure out a way to trick him and his games to get the keys faster"

"Understood" the two of them said, while they went into the living room to start thinking out of a plan.

After an hour the doors leading to the living room suddenly slammed closed and metal doors closed down. The guys, apart from Morgan, attempted to break down the door but failed at each attempt. Two of their own were in there right now and they needed to get them out of there ASAP!

**M: Next chapter will be a surprise game from the UNSUB that does not involve Reid or Emily, but they will appear in the next chapter. Please R&R! It's very helpful to read what people think.**


	2. Choices, Choices So many

_**Stayin' Alive**_

"What the hell's going on!" Morgan shouted in anger.

"The UNSUB's separating us... we need to remain together if we're going to get out of here alive" Rossi said.

"What about Prentiss and Reid?" JJ asked worriedly.

"..." When no one answered her, JJ shook her head and let the tears go down her face.

"We need to focus on our survival and hope that both of them make it out alive" Hotch said, but not in his FBI or Unit chief tone. No his tone was that of a man showing his emotions and right now Aaron Hotchner's emotions were clear. He was worried about two of his own but knew that he had to remain focused at the moment.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

In a small room, with only monitors lite the room. An unknown Subject was watching the small screens. Watching the BAU team and the others in the foyer staying close together, trying so, so hard to remain sane and focused. While on another screen two of the BAU that were trapped in a small living were now knocked out from knock out gas.

"Are they out yet?"

"Yes... you and someone else from the group take them to separate rooms, while the rest... have some fun separating the group. Do not kill but have some fun injuring time on me" he said with a sick smile on his face.

"Understood" the loyal follower said, before walking out of the room, closing the metal door in the process.

"Now... who shall I challenge first? So many to chose from... so many decisions to take" he said to himself.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Shh, did you all hear that?" Kurt said, getting everyone to stop and listen as closely as they could. Then the sound of a door opening within the living was heard, "They're out of there" he said cheerfully.

"I don't think so..." Morgan said, earning glares from some people, "Hey, i'm just being realistic! This UNSUB is very devious and twisted. He wants to torture each and everyone of us! Since we didn't hear any screams or anything at all from in there... I think they're entering whatever this sick son of a bitch as planned for them"

"I don't want to agree with agent baldy over there, but he's right. But that also doesn't mean you get to say it out loud"

"SO I should lie?" Morgan asked while entering Murdock's space bubble.

"I think you should keep some things to yourself agent. Because we know some are going to die and if making ourself believe that others are going to be alright means keeping our sanity and hopes to get out of here... then keep your thoughts to yourself"

"Now listen here you little Punk..."

"MORGAN!" Hotch barked at him, "Stand down and step away from Murdock. He's right and you know it"

"... DAMN IT!" Morgan kicked the nearest wall, unknowingly setting off the next hidden trap.

"You asshole! You just set off a trap!" Alicia screamed at the older agent.

"_Tsk, Tsk... Temper, temper agent Morgan. You of all people should know that anger never solves anything... it's only makes things worse... some times it can makes it even cause... rips within each other..._" the mic was then disconnected once again.

Then a hole opened within the floor, right under Kurt, engulfing his lower waist. Luckily Alicia and Rossi caught Kurt before his entire body was swallowed within the hole.

"_You also like to play games Kurt Harold... and like promised yours is going to be even more... exciting than some... What does 19 year old Britanny, 23 year old Martha and 34 year old Gladys have in common?_"

"Go to hell!" he yelled out, and just at that moment something sharp and tight slammed onto his crotch, making him yelped in pure agony.

"_Wrong answer... try again_" Hotch then noticed that the voice wasn't recorded. It was distorted on purpose, meaning that not only was he watching them but he was making direct contact.

"Answer the damn question!" Hotch snapped at Kurt.

"...I... I got them pregnant!" he yelled out.

"_How did you do that?_"

"Fuck you!" then the mechanics attached to his crotch started pulling really hard but this time it didn't stop. It just kept pulling.

"_What you don't realize Mr. Harold is that the edges of the hole that your holding yourself onto, thanks to Agent Rossi and Miss Summers here, but while you lie and do not answer... the trap is starting to close itself up and is slowly cutting into you. I'd give you about 45 seconds before you're ripped apart"_

Alicia looked down and saw some blood on the floor, "God damn it Kurt just answer!"

"I slept with them!"

"_Willingly?_"

"... I was dru-" he didn't get to finish as the mechanic pulled harder, ripping Kurt Harold in half, leaving the top half with the others.

"Oh god..." Alicia said as she let go and the rest of Harold fell down the hole and the trap closed itself up.

"_I was saving him for later... but some times the best isn't for last... Now... let's play a little game of tag..._" just then the mic turned off as Rossi saw a dark figure running past the entry and Morgan immediately ran after it.

"Morgan don't!" but it was too late, he was gone and Alex went after the older agent.

Then the Foyer sealed itself shut and knock out gas was released until everyone was out cold and the rest of the group walked in and each carried them into different directions.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When Spencer Reid opened his eyes he saw that he was strapped to a table. As he tried to lift himself off, he felt a sharp pain in both of his arms and soon saw two huge syringes needles in both of his arms. Then he saw a label saying "_Dilaudid_" on it. Even one full of what was in the first syringe was enough to cause him to go for an overdose.

"_Dr. Spencer Reid, IQ of 187... drug addict..._"

"I've been clean for over 12 months!" he said.

"_Yes but what about the things you've caused... the people you hurt because of you being hooked on this drug...? Like Agent Prentiss"_ then another light went on and it revealed Emily who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Reid..." she said looking disoriented.

"Emily are you okay?"

"For a reason that was a dumb question" she said, with a small smile.

"...Sorry... I'm so sorry"

"I was just kidding Spencer..." she stopped when she saw what was going on and what she was in or what was attached to her. A Chasity belt looking thing was on her but a hook looking thing was melted into it and the hook was right above her Dermal Anchor.

"_I thought I'd show you a live presentation of how your child felt when you got it aborted Agent Prentiss... But you agent Reid mistreated Emily here... And I think she should decide whether to let you die by overdose or not. But If she decides to not let you die, then she has to get to you before the thirty seconds are up. Because As soon as you step over that blue line... the hook will slowly forced itself into your Dermal Anchor, through your ribcage, intestine and out your cervix. A very painful death but enjoyable view to watch. Then Dr. Reid has to grab the key dangling in front of the timer and unlock agent Prentiss... Doctor Reid on the other hand has an extra fifteen seconds before the syringes empties themselves into him and he dies of an overdose. The time starts now!"_ then everything went dead silence except for the timer clicking.

**M: Here is the end of Chapter two! Reviews will make me update the next chapter faster, especially when it's almost done! I woke up extra early to finish chapter two. Hope it was good enough for reviews!**

**~M~**


	3. Another Gone And More Games Begin

_**Stayin' Alive**_

"Emily, stay where you are," Reid said urgently, "the probability of you getting me out of here isn't good for the time you have if you cross the line!" as Reid spoke, Emily ignored him and crossed the line.

"Shut it, Reid," she snapped at him.

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that he was down to thirty seconds, just as the hook descended onto her Dermal Anchor and had already broken the skin. Twenty seconds were left when the last of the straps were removed, only leaving Reid to take out the syringes.

Fifteen seconds, and the hook was starting to break through the bone, causing Emily to scream and drop onto the floor, as the Genius ran to the clock. He grabbed the key, turned around, and ran back to Prentiss with nine seconds left. He found the lock, inserted the key, turned it until it opened, removed it and quickly opened the Chastity belt, throwing it away just as it snapped shut. Emily was safe and so was he.

"Why the hell would you put yourself through that? I told you the probability of you making it was slim!" Reid said to Emily angrily.

"A slim chance is still a chance" she answered him. Seconds later, the door opened and Reid helped Emily out of the room.

CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Morgan and Alex had not only lost the perpetrator, but they were now lost as well. As they made a left in the corridor, Derek saw a door being closed and shushed Murdock so that they could contain the element of surprise. While walking at a slow pace, Alex couldn't help but get the feeling that they were walking into a trap, but whenever he tried to tell Morgan, the special agent told him to shut up and let the FBI handle it.

They both entered the small room and the door automatically closed itself and locked. Although the outside of the door was made of white wood, the back of the door in the room the men were now stuck in was made of metal. Then, everything went black.

Morgan woke up first, opening his sore eyes to see Alex chained by his feet, upside down and hanging above turning propellers. Derek stood up, already forming a plan to free Alex from his current predicament when the crackling sound of the speakers came on.

"_Derek Morgan... One of the FBI's finest agents... you like to judge others on their actions, without thinking about yours. A street punk who was charged with battery as a teenager, __making it into the FBI? Society must be taking a downturn to let someone of your status into law enforcement,"_ the voice mocked.

"Now who's judging?" Derek seethed, furious at the man's unfair allegations.

"_You walk around like you own everything and everyone, judging their mistakes and not keeping an open mind about them. You'll even challenge your superior when something doesn't go your way,"_ the voice continued.

"I would never challenge Hotch," Morgan defended himself. He stood with fists clenched, staring directly at the intercom in the top left hand corner of the small room.

_"The complaint lists from both Jason Gideon and Aaron Hotchner would beg to differ,"_ the voice taunted.

"Hotch...?" Morgan thought back and assumed the complaint happened just after he was accepted into the BAU. He and Hotch had not seen eye to eye at first, but after a while Morgan began to respect and trust his superior's decisions.

"_Now we'll see if Mr. 'FBI's finest' can save Alex Murdock, a man who lied in court and let his Nazi father walk out a free man,"_ the voice snarled.

"I was only six!" Alex shouted, his voice cracking. "My mother left us. Left me with that bastard and I didn't want to go into the system... I came clean afterwards! I told the police!"

"_But not before your father took two more lives,"_ the voice snapped.

"Kid, it's okay," Morgan intervened, "you came through that traumatic experience and that's all that matters right now. I'm gonna get you out of here," Morgan reassured Alex.

"_You have 40 seconds,"_ the voice said in a singsong voice. Suddenly, the clicking began, but Morgan couldn't see the timer, so he ran to a place where he knew he could climb up and try to get Alex away from the propellers. Then, the chain started to lower Murdock towards the spinning blades.

"HURRY!" he screamed fearfully.

Morgan saw his chance and jumped onto the chain, making it swing Alex away, but the sound of a horn going off made him realize that his time was up. The chain broke, sending Morgan into the hard wall, something wet hitting him as he landed onto the concrete floor. When Derek wiped off the sticky liquid that he felt on his bald head, he saw a glimpse of red and looked up, only to see blood all over the room. He hadn't swung far enough; all he saw was Alex's upper torso bent into the propellers that had now stopped spinning. The door swung open.

"_You may go join your two other friends that have passed,"_ the voice said.

"Who are they!" Morgan demanded furiously.

"_I like surprises,"_ the man teased.

"Well I DON'T!" Morgan shouted in anger.

"_Don't make promises you know you can't keep Derek... now move on."_ The microphone was turned off and Morgan slowly walked out of the room, his head bent. Morgan couldn't help but feel as though he had failed Alex. Now he was gone for good.

CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Hotch woke up and saw that he was in a small room that was an exact replica of the bedroom in his old house.

"_Agent Aaron Hotchner. You were investigated at work for the untimely death of George Foyet, the man that you admitted to have murdered with your bare hands. And you call people like me killers? Well let's see what you think of your challenge,"_ the voice said.

Hotch turned to where he saw a light flicker on and froze on the spot.

"... What the...?" he didn't get a chance to finish as the unknown person gave him a right hook, sending the dark haired agent careening into a wall before crashing to the floor.

CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Seeing an empty room, both Reid and Emily walked in. Reid gently and carefully laid Emily onto the floor. He removed his sweater vest and placed it under her head so that she could be more comfortable.

"Stay put, I see a First Aid kit in the cupboard," he told her gently before he stood up, grabbed the kit off of the shelf and returned back to Emily, "Oh boy..."

"What?" Emily asked, concerned as his tone.

"You're... um, going to... uh, have to, remove you- your shirt. So that I can treat your wound," he stuttered nervously.

"Can you help me?" she asked, knowing that her injuries wouldn't permit her to remove her top on her own.

"Me?" Reid asked nervously.

"No, I'll ask the dust bunny over there," she answered sarcastically, "of course you."

Spencer gingerly helped her lift her bloody blue T-shirt off, careful not to accidentally touch her bare skin. Reid put it aside before starting to tend to her wound, "tell me if the pain gets to be too much."

"It won't," Emily told him firmly and he got the message.

After wrapping the gauze securely around her wound, Reid wrapped a second layer of gauze around the first to make sure that it remained in place. As Reid was putting things back into the first aid kit, he saw Emily shivering in his peripheral vision. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and placed it as a blanket over Emily's torso.

"You're going to get pneumonia if you don't stay warm," Reid said.

Emily began to protest, prompting Reid to speak, "I'm not injured, you are. Due to blood loss, your body temperature is dropping, adding to the room already being somewhat chilly and you being dressed only in your pants and bra is worse. That and the fact and percentage of peo-"

"Calm down Reid," Emily smiled at his overprotective rant.

"Y-you called me Spencer earlier in the room," Reid said, staring at his hands.

"Yeah, and...?" Emily asked, looking up at him.

"No one's ever called me Spencer apart from my mother," he told her, while shifting his eyes over to the wall farthest away from them.

"Reid... Reid... Spencer" Emily said, earning his attention. Reid looked over at her, his heart beating a little bit faster when she smiled at him. When she grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a relieved squeeze, Reid began to relax at her touch. Her body language told him that everything was going to be okay.

"What about the others?" Reid asked, the moment broken.

"As soon as I can walk by myself, we'll go look for them, okay?" Prentiss offered gently.

"I think you should rest, while I go see," Reid said, anxiously looking over at the door.

"No," she answered quickly, "that's what he wants. I don't want to stay down any longer but I can't walk without someone's help and you walking around alone will get his attention and he'll play another torture game with you."

Reid chuckled, earning a glare/confused look from Emily, "Did you hit your head or something?" Emily asked.

"You're the injured one and you're worried about me?" Reid asked lightheartedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Emily inquired.

"Because... I'm me. People baby me or don't have any interest in me or my safety. And you... you don't baby me, yet you care so much about me."

"Yeah, I do..." she gave a look that told him that there was more to what she was telling him, "Just please stay here."

"... Even though it doesn't make sense to me... I'll stay." Reid lowered himself very close to Emily to reach and grab a roll of gauze that he had forgotten to put back in the first aid kit, when he heard her breath hitch from underneath him. He looked down and saw a light blush creeping into her cheeks.

"We... um better get some rest," Reid broke the silence between them.

"..Yeah..." Emily said as she closed her eyes.

Reid, too, couldn't fight off the exhaustion he felt seeping into his bones and he soon fell asleep by her side.

**M: So here Concludes Chapter 3! What will happen with Hotch and the Masked UNSUB? What about the rest of the gang? How does the UNSUB know so much about everyones secrets? And is there going to be a steamy moment between Reid and Prentiss? Well it would take an edge off of the pain she has at the moment ;) lol. Review People!**


	4. Reunion and A Plan

_**Stayin' Alive**_

**M: Before starting chapter four I would like to thank Withoutatracelover996 for beta-ing chapter three :D. Now let's get on with Chapter four. And I think it would be great if I can get over 10 review before uploading chapter five. Anyways, Let's get on with the story! **

**PS. So sorry for the whole jumble thing, I had no idea it was going to do that I swear. But no worries it is fixed now!  
><strong>

JJ opened her eyes, but she could see nothing. She looked around and still could not see a damn thing! Then, she heard the voice of the UNSUB.

"_Jennifer Jareau. Media Liaison of the BAU. You'd think a pretty face like yours wouldn't hold any dark secrets, but you do!"_

"What are you talking about?" JJ demanded.

"_I'm talking about how your sister hung herself Agent,"_ the UNSUB taunted.

"How the hell did you know that?" JJ asked, confused.

"_As you once said, in a small town everything gets around real fast. No privacy,"_ the voice said.

"What the hell do you want!" she screamed at him in frustration.

"_I just want to... hang out_" he said, while laughing sadistically.

"What the..." JJ stopped when the lights came on and she saw that she was a couple of feet away from the ground, standing on a ledge that looked like it was about to crumble at any given time. Oh, and the worse part... she had something tightly tied around her neck!

"What the hell's going on!"

"_Your challenge is about to start Agent... after I finished talking, the ledge will give out from beneath you and you'll probably die from your neck being snapped! But if you're okay then you'll have a little bit of time before you pass out from the lack of oxygen entering your brain. So your challenge is that, if you survive, you must reach for the hunting knife... three feet higher from you. If you obtain it, you will pass. Good luck... Agent."_Then, he was gone, and the ledge broke.

CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Morgan found a washroom and decided to wash off Alex Murdock's blood that was staining his skin. He scrubbed his face vigorously, his stomach rolling as the once clear water was stained pink. Afterwards, Morgan sat out in the corridor and rested his head on his arms, that were resting on his knees. His guilty conscience was tugging at his heart. Morgan felt responsible for Alex's death although he knew that he shouldn't be blaming himself. Now he was starting to doubt his ability to escape with his team alive. But then he thought of his closest friend. His baby girl. Penelope Garcia. She would kill him over again and over again if she ever found out that he just gave up and let himself die. The thought caused Morgan to chuckle. He did have a reason for hoping to get out of there alive and to keep thinking positively. His friends and family mean everything to him and he knew that he had to go and find them!

CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Spencer's eyes opened when he felt an icy chill running through his torso. Being shirtless didn't help his shivering. Emily somehow felt this, opened her eyes and looked at him. Seeing that her instincts were right, the brunette used half of Reid's dress shirt and laid it on him, startling him in the process.

"Sorry," she said apologetically.

"It's okay. You need it more," Reid said, ever the gentlemen.

"You need it as well, Spencer. We both do, so let's just share it alright?" Emily urged.

"Um... How?" his answer was answered when Emily invaded his space. Her body heat against his. Legs soon tangled together, their torsos pressed up against each other. His breathing got a little faster, as did his heartbeat. Emily looked up to him and saw that his face was slightly flushed, and if she could see herself right now, she would see that her face was tinged with the same rosy tone. Then, her blush spread further as she felt something hard against her gut. Before she could say anything, Reid's lips met hers and all the danger, torture and UNSUB situation evaporated from their minds. His hands travelled up and down her body, while her hands felt his chest, shoulders, arms, and abdominal area before she grabbed hold of the merchandise, laying under his trousers. He broke the intense kiss and gasped, making her smile.

"Oh God... Emily" he groaned out as she kept massaging the bulge in his trouser. The friction of it was driving him insane. Emily's hand was still massaging, while her lips and tongue were on his lips and against his tongue. Reid then rolled himself on top of her, before intensifying the kiss between them. Her hands went to his trousers, while his hands went to her jeans and they each pulled them away from their waist. He then purposely pressed his hips against hers, making her hiss in pure pleasure. He then pressed harder into her hips and earned a moan from her lips. Reid then rolled onto his back, pulling Emily on top of him, sat up and kissed her with so much passion, that she became dizzy and had to break the kiss. But he just moved to her neck and shoulder; kissing it and even lightly biting it. Spencer then pulled away, earning a disapproved look from her.

"As soon as we're out of here, I'm going to show you the rest of what we were doing. For now... let's go find the others," he said before kissing her tenderly.

"Too bad... cause I want you now," she said, with a sexy grin on her face, before returning the kiss and rolling off of him.

Both of them put their clothes back on, Emily got help with her shirt, due to her still injured Dermal Anchor. As they exited the room, there at the end of one of the hallways was Derek Morgan looking around, checking which doors were locked and unlocked.

"MORGAN!" Emily shouted, this got the profiler's attention and he ran towards them.

"Are you two okay? Oh God Emily, what did that bastard did to you?" Morgan asked, concern etched onto his face.

"...Nothing that matters, we're both okay, how about you?" Reid answered.

"Alex didn't make it," the older agent answered, with his head hung down.

"I'm sorry, Derek," Emily said, sorrow injected into her voice.

"Let's just focus on finding the others and staying together," Morgan composed himself.

"I think we also need a profile on this UNSUB," Reid suggested.

"I think you mean UNSUBS," said a familiar voice.

"Hotch!" Morgan shouted happily, when he heard his boss. But his smile faded has he saw a bloody, beaten Aaron Hotchner walking towards them. "This isn't just one UNSUB... this is a cult-like situation that we walked into. I say we find the rest of the team, put together a profile and stay together... Morgan."

"Won't happen again Hotch I swear," Morgan promised. "Where's Murdock?" the unit chief asked, but when all he saw was a guilt ridden Derek Morgan he knew what fate had fallen upon Alex, "I'm sorry Morgan."

"Let's just find Rossi, JJ and Alicia," Morgan said shortly.

"Understood," Hotch agreed.

As the profilers walked down the staircase, Emily heard a banging noise. She called out to the guys as she ran towards the direction of the source of the noise itself. After what seemed like forever, Emily ran into a room and tripped on a plank of wood nailed horizontally on a stair, causing her to fall down a long flight of stairs. The door shut and locked itself, leaving the guys to yell out Emily's name. Tumbling and tumbling, hearing some cracks and feeling pain and only pain throughout her body, Emily hit the floor and saw JJ struggling to pull herself up the rope she was attached to in order to grab a dangling knife.

Pulling herself off the hard ground, Prentiss forced herself to walk over to where JJ was hanging, saw a side ladder and started climbing her way up. Even with broken bones and a bruised body, she managed to push herself up the ladder until she reached the same level as the knife. Again there was a catch - she had to jump for it! Knowing JJ didn't have a lot of strength left, Emily took the chance and grabbed the knife. JJ used her one free hand to quickly snatch it and the brunette let go, falling 13 feet off the ground, breaking ribs and possible other bones. JJ cut the rope away from her throat and, using her other hand, swung herself to the ladder. JJ got ahold of the ladder and made her way down to her badly injured friend.

"Oh God, Emily!" JJ cried out as she made sure her friend was still breathing.

"_Ah, friendship, what a beautiful thing. Isn't it Agent Jareau? Your challenge is done,"_the voice dismissed them. The speaker that was sitting on a small coffee table was switched off and the door at the top of the stairs swung open.

CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

The guys were about to try and break down the door down when it flew open and all three made their way down the stairs. After three minutes of running down the stairs they reached the floor, but froze when they saw a crying JJ and an unmoving Emily Prentiss.

"Emily!" Spencer cried out in fear as he ran to them, "JJ what happened?"

"She..." JJ kept coughing and coughing. Reid felt his anger towards her vanish when he saw the angry red mark around her neck. The UNSUB... or leader of this cult had tried to hang JJ.

"It's okay JJ, come on, hold onto me," Hotch said as he carried JJ up the stairs, and Morgan carefully carried an unconscious Emily Prentiss. They reached the main floor and saw both Rossi and Alicia sitting on the floor of another Foyer but this one looked bigger.

"Are you two okay?" Hotch asked.

"Agent Rossi was shot with an arrow in his right leg while getting me out of harms way during his challenge," Alicia answered.

"What the hell happened to you Aaron?" Rossi asked.

"The UNSUB knew about Foyet, my home... I had to kill someone who works for our UNSUB," Hotch said.

"What to you Morgan... What the hell happened to Prentiss!" Rossi asked, severely concerned for the safety of his teammates.

"She saved my life," JJ said in a very scratchy voice.

When Rossi saw the dark red marks on the media liaison's neck, he understood why she sounded like that but he needed to know everything from everyone.

"Alright I'll say what I told Garcia after she was shot. I hate that this bastard's always a step ahead of us, so everyone spill!" he demanded, "We know about Hotch."

"My not being able to keep my promise at keeping someone safe or saving them, being too alpha" Derek said.

"That explains why Murdock isn't here... JJ."

"My sister hung herself when I was 11. He said I could have stopped it, but I had no idea," she then burst into tears as she sat on the floor.

"Reid?"

"My past addiction to Dilaudid, but Emily saved me from any of it being injected into my system."

"What about Emily?" Rossi asked.

"A child she killed in Italy at age 15." Reid informed Rossi.

"Her abortion" Rossi said, earning a collective gasp from the team.

"You knew?" Morgan asked.

"The whole Matthew Benton case. I sort of cornered her into telling me. Haven't told a soul until now. Mine was with Connie, her brother and sister... making them wait so long at solving the case... putting my book tours ahead instead of keeping my promise. Proved the son of a bitch wrong," he said with a smirk at the end.

"Alright, so we're all here and we're staying together," Hotch said in his infamous FBI voice. Morgan had already placed Emily onto the floor and was thinking up of a plan with Alicia, Rossi and Hotch.

Reid was tending to Emily's injuries, JJ was helping out when she touched Prentiss' swollen ankle, causing Emily to stir. As soon as she opened her eyes, Emily cried out in pain.

"Shhh, it's okay Emily... it's me Spencer," Reid calmed.

"I'm not blind, I'm in pain!" she snapped at him.

"Why did you run in there?" Reid asked.

"Something told me that it was someone in need of help and I was right. Instinct, I guess," Emily said, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Em..." JJ said, earning her friend's attention, "What you did was stupid, reckless and you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"You do what you can for family" she replied, while unknowingly holding Spencer's hand. He gave her the same squeeze that she had given him earlier. Pretty soon all three were fast asleep from exhaustion, while the rest of the team were still forming a plan, but now Alicia was watching over the three, making sure that nothing happened to them.

**M: Hence the end of Chapter four! Remember to review. It's the click of a button and then you write your thoughts, comments, need of improvement, what you would like to see in the next chapter... who knows! But you'll never find out unless you click that review button :D Again, a huge thanks to Withoutatracelover996 for beta-ing this chapter!**

**~M~**


	5. Round One Over Round Two Begins

_**Stayin' Alive**_

"Alright everyone listen up and listen carefully to what we came up with as the cult leader's profile" Hotch said, getting everyones attention.

"Our UNSUB is in his mid forties, he has lots of money, hence the amount of time he spends on creating these Challenges of his. Like any cult we have the very faithful followers. Meaning we have to get the followers out of the way... Even if it means ending their own lives," Rossi started explaining.

"He was raised in an extremely strict environment," Morgan continued, "Both his father and his mother taught him right from wrong, but also added punishment when he had done and said things that could have been used to harm others."

"So here's the plan," Hotch cut in, "We all stay here, make them show themselves, take them down and at the same time figure out where the hell he's hiding out. Understood?" When everyone nodded, Aaron sat on the floor, next to Dave and released a deep sigh. The sigh told the older agent that his friend was exhausted and needed rest.

"Rest up Aaron, we need everyone on their toes" he said, while keeping an eye on Reid and Emily, "When do you think that happened?"

"I don't know but I'll deal with them after we get out of here," he said, while rubbing his tired eyes.

"I have a question about your plan," Alicia spoke up, "What about the gas? He's used it many times before."

"She has a point there, Hotch" Morgan said, with fatigue emulating out of him. "We're exhausted, on edge, and some of us need a doctor."

"I hate hospitals, no doctors... not going" Prentiss muttered, making both Reid and JJ giggle.

"Even with broken bones and in critical condition, you're still arguing," the liaison said, while looking at the bandage on her Dermal Anchor, "Spence, we need to change her gauze."

Blood was seeping through it now, soaking her blue T-shirt once more. Reid had brought the fist aid kit with him, and was now lifting Emily's shirt off, or at least trying to.

"Aaah!" Emily screamed in pain.

"Kid, what are you doing over there?" Morgan asked, worried.

"I need to change her bandage, too much blood is seeping through. She also has a broken arm, fractured ribs, broken leg, ankle, wrist and other injuries. She's going to be in a lot of pain until we get her out of here and to a hospital, and don't argue with me on that Emily."

"...Fine" she muttered in defeat, making Spencer roll his eyes at her.

"Okay... Now squeeze JJ's hand with your good hand while I take off your shirt slowly and very carefully. Just tell me when it gets too much, then you should signal me that you're in too much pa-"

"How 'bout I tell you to stop!" she retorted, with a small smile, telling him to relax and just get on with it.

"Alright... tell me when you're ready."

"I'm ready," she quickly answered.

Spencer then started to slowly lift the blue shirt up her body. JJ's hand was feeling a great amount of pressure, probably due to Prentiss's hand squeezing it as hard as she could, but the pain became too much and she was now screaming in pain.

"AAAH!" Tears were pouring down not only Emily's face, but JJ and Spence's as well. The rest of them kept their focus on the floor, not letting their emotions show, especially Morgan, who just kept picturing himself beating the crap out of the cult leader at the moment.

"STOP!" she screeched and Reid backed away.

"It's okay Emily, shhh" he gently stroked her head, "Good news Em. I got your broken arm out of the short sleeve. Now JJ's going to help to take your other arm out of your shirt and then it'll be over okay?"

"Okay... Go" JJ then did what she was told, and they both slid the shirt off and away from Prentiss's head. Laying it off the side and Reid treated her wound, changed the gauze and then let her recuperate by not putting her shirt back on immediately.

"Here," Reid broke the silence by removing his dress shirt and sweater vest again, that he once again placed under Emily's head, and used his dress shirt to cover Emily and keep her warm, "Now rest up okay? We'll be here when you wake up."

"Alright" the brunette whispered softly as she let herself fall back to sleep.

"Aren't you cold Pretty boy?" Derek asked with concern in his voice again.

"As long as the fire place is still burning, then I'll be fine" he replied.

CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

As he watched the monitors again, he saw that they were remaining together and not moving form their spots. This annoyed him, but he decided that they deserved a short break for making through the first round. Now the final one could start when he felt ready.

"You have no idea what's in store for all of you" he said to himself before pressing on a button and said, "Get the badly injured brunette and bring her to me. Use the needle, no knock out gas. It's time to play hide and seek"

CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

The lights went out, the sound of a door being opened was heard, and then two "oof!" were heard. The men stood up and carefully kept whoever was close to them closer. Then a door was slammed shut and the lights came back on. Reid and JJ were out cold on the floor, and Emily was missing.

"Where'd they take her?" Morgan almost yelled in rage and shock.

"Hello agents and Alicia Summers. You've all made it through round one. But now it's time to go straight to the final round. Hide and Seek. Agent Prentiss has been hidden into the room next to where I reside, but where could that be? The first clue is hidden in the room where you, Derek, were electrocuted but saved by Agent Prentiss. Two hours to save Emily, or else she dies a most painful, slow, torturous death and then all of you die at the same time."

"Damn it!" Morgan slammed his fist onto the floor in pure anger and frustration.

"Calm down, Morgan! We need to focus on the room he mentioned!" Rossi said, "Now do you remember it?"

"Yeah I do..." he answered before they all followed their colleague.

M: And this end Chapter Five. 5 reviews equal another chapter. Due to the fact that chapter six is already written and waiting. Hope it was good.

~M~


	6. Hide & Kill

_**Stayin' Alive**_

**M: I'm soooo sorry I had to take my new laptop back to the shop because the bottom was falling off… don't ask how even I don\t know that one, but anyways I had to restart Chapter 6 here. Also there will be no more withholding chapter for a number of reviews but I do appreciate all of your reviews and please keep them coming!**

**~M~**

When Emily Prentiss opened her eyes, she saw darkness and small tinge of light coming from the bottom of a door frame. Where the hell was she? And where was everyone else? She tried to sit up but felt the tight straps around her waist, ankles and wrist.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the door swung opened and out walked the UNSUB; the leader of this sick cult.

"Sheriff Tuck?" she muttered in shock.

"Well hello there Agent Prentiss. You look like you saw a ghost"

"Why call us in, if you're the UNSUB?" she asked.

"My nephew works for the FBI, on your floor. He was kind enough to use his TA abilities to spill info, in return that I let his fiancée, Alicia Summers, get out of here alive. But there was no promise about letting you and your teammates getting out of here alive"

"Who else is involved in this! We know you formed a cult and kill people that you deem unworthy"

"Oh… just the whole department. So a total of six… minus the one Agent Hotchner killed" he smiled evilly.

"You psychopath bastard…" she growled, earning a back hand slap from the sheriff.

"You think because you're FBI that I'll let you talk back to me? Wrong missy! I'm gonna make sure you and your teammates don't get out of here alive. I have all of my five men in five different rooms, waiting for one of them to come in and shoot them down. NO more challenges" he hollered at her before returning back to his room but didn't shut the door.

"No!" she shouted in frustration, "My team's going to find you and Morgan's going to beat the living shit out of you!"

"Heh… too bad he's the first to go" he muttered to himself.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As soon as all six of them reached the first floor, they saw Five doors being slammed shut.

"How dumb do they think we are?" Rossi asked out loud.

"Let's just go kick down those doors!" Morgan suggested strongly.

"One door at a time, we'll start with the farthest one" Hotch suggested as they each walked by the doors.

**BANG!**

The sound of a gun went off, through the 4th door and went through Alicia's head before going through the other door hitting a follower right in the chest; one bullet two bodies hitting the ground, startling everyone. Then four doors opened, JJ decked the guy who shot Alicia, before kicking him in the groin very hard and then kicked the gun away. Then she was tackled down by another follower, leaving the groined injured one a chance to grab for his gun again aimed it at the liaison and she just shut her eyes and waited for the end to come.

**BANG!** **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

No pain, yet she was still alive. JJ opened her eyes and saw that the two followers closest to her were dead. Hotch pushed the one laying on top of JJ off of her, helped her up and saw the rest of the followers were dead as well.

"Everyone okay?" Rossi asked.

"Reid's been shot!" Morgan shouted in distress, while applying pressure onto the bullet wound of his friend. Reid had shoved Hotch out of the way, getting shot in the left shoulder as a result.

"Everything's going to be okay man, just breathe in and out slowly okay?" Rossi said, trying to calm the younger agent down.

"Emily…"

"She might be too keen when she finds out you called me by her name" he teased, making the genius chuckle a little before more pain shot through his shoulder.

"No… we need to find Emily… less than 40 minutes left on the clock"

"Of course you'd be keeping tabs on that kid" Morgan said with a grin on his face.

"Alicia had brought the First Aid Kit with her" Hotch said as he kneeled by his youngest agent, "Reid, this is going to hurt but we need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding"

Reid only responded with a simple nod, before crying out in pain when Hotch tightened the gauze wrap on his GSW and then making sure it would stay on. Aaron stood back on is two feet and looked around the nearest empty room.

Morgan kicked down the door that he knew had a dead follower and called out to everyone, "Hey I found a hidden passage!"

JJ helped out Spencer and they all walked in and saw the staircase leading up to somewhere. Rossi was about to protest that it was just another trap when they all heard Emily scream as if she was being murdered.

"EMI-" Morgan covered Spencer's mouth with his hand and told him to be quiet, before they all slowly made their way up the dark stairwell.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Tuck had just started to apply a fair amount of weight onto Emily's broken arm, when he thought he had heard someone yelling, but then pushed it aside when he didn't hear anything else. Pulling out his hunting knife, he looked down to Emily and whispered something in her ear.

"I think we both know that you were lucky to have made it through your challenge. So let's see If your that lucky this time"

Being still in only pants and her bra, Tuck removed the gauze and inserted the tip of the knife into her wound, making her hiss but not scream. That is, until he put a great amount of his own weight onto the knife, slowly breaking the already broken bone of her Dermal Anchor again. Emily screamed all that she had, the pain was unbearable and too much for her. Twisting it even deeper and deeper until a sharp pain was felt in her trachea and the fact that breathing was almost impossible.

**BANG!**

Tuck dropped dead onto the cold metal floor and many footsteps were heard coming to her and she knew who it was; her team, her friends and her family.

"Emily!" That was Spencer's voice, "Oh god… Hang on Emily, please just hold onto my hand and squeeze" he sounded so sad.

"Sp-Spencer" she weakly said, while coughing out blood.

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay, just please keep fighting… stay with me" he said, while letting tears roll down his face and land on her shoulder.

Those were the last words Emily heard as she was engulf by darkness.


	7. First Date & Months Later

_**Stayin' Alive**_

Beeping sounds... bright lights… the smell of sterilized items... HOSPITAL!

Emily's eyes shot open. She began to panic when she realized that she had something down her throat and it wasn't letting her inhale. The beeping erupting out of her machines became erratic and then someone grabbed hold of her hand.

"Emily, it's Spencer. Calm down. Relax okay, just relax or else the doctors are going to have to sedate you," after a minute Emily relaxed, "Hey... blink once for yes and twice for no alright?"

She blinked once. Then the doctors came, "Glad to see you fully awake, Agent Prentiss."

"Emily..." Reid corrected the doctors.

"Right, sorry Dr. Reid. Emily, I'm glad to see you fully awake. Now your vitals show that you can now breathe without the machine so on three I want you to cough as I extract the tube from you trachea" When Emily blinked once, Reid told the doctor about the blinking. The doctor nodded and spoke, "Alright, then. One... two... Three!"

He pulled the tube out and Emily began a coughing fit that lasted over a minute until she eventually stopped. "I'll go get you a pen and a notepad" the doctor said before leaving the room, returning minutes later and handing her the pen and notepad, "Alright, I'll contact your supervisor. But you rest, agent, understood?" When Emily nodded, the doctor returned and left her room. The first thing Prentiss did was scribble something on the notepad.

~_Where's everyone else?_~

"They're at the hotel resting. I haven't left your side since they allowed visitors."

~_What happened after I blacked out?_~

"You lost a lot of blood, Hotch found a landline and called for help in another town, since the whole department tried to kill us... then you flatlined in the ambulance, and I know because I was there... then the doctor told us you were fine but you had flatlined again... I'm just glad your awake Emily," Reid told her.

~_What happened to your arm?_~

"I got shot, but it missed all vital parts of the heart and was declared a clean through and through. Everyones a little bruised up and... traumatized, can't blame them... or us right?"

_~When can I get out of here?~_

Reid laughed out loud at this, typical Emily Prentiss, "You just woken up from a coma, and before you write anything else, you were out for a week"

_~Wait, you didn't leave my side for a week? Why?~_

"Why would I? I mean... I know we're not an item... technically... but I care for you deeply and what happened in that room... it wasn't emotions... I do care for you deeply."

~_How soon can I get out so that we can start where we left off... after our date I mean_~

After he read that, he looked up at her just in time, because her lips had met his in a soft kiss.

"I'll... go talk to the doctors" he said with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, before walking out, leaving Emily to daydream about him and their upcoming date.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

**3 Months later...**

Reid had just finished his last physio-therapy appointment for his left shoulder, after walking inside his apartment, he saw Emily fast asleep on his couch. They had been on a date, when his physical therapist had called and told him about their last appointment; making him end their date early. But he had expected her to head on home instead of waiting for him at his place.

"Em..." he lightly shook her but no response. Not a surprise, she was sometimes hard to wake up, especially when she was exhausted. Spencer then leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, earning a groan from her.

"Spencer?" her eyes slowly opened and smiled when she saw him looking down at her, "When did you get back?"

"About three minutes and forty six seconds ago" he said before kissing her again, this time it was deeper.

"How's your arm?"

"Great. It was more of a testing than exercise session"

"How about we do our own kind of Exercise" she said in a sultry tone, while unbuttoning his dress shirt and then slowly pushing it off his shoulders.

"Hmm, you read my mind" he said, after kissing her passionately, before pulling her to her feet and making out while making a bee line for his room. Emily pushed him onto the bed as she unbuttoned her red blouse and let it drop onto the floor, while straddling him. Spencer kissed right onto her scar, before kissing up her neck to her lips.

"I want you" he whispered to her. Then out of the blue she shoved him down, his back hitting the mattress.

"Well then... take me" she returned before licking his throat and using one of her hands to massage the bulge in his pants.

"Oh god Emily"

"That's it baby... get nice and hard for me" Reid then made quick work of her pants and her undergarments, and she did the same to him.

Both of them got in the bed, under the sheets and were making out in a almost animalistic way. He started on top, when she tricked him and was now on top, and this went on back and forth for a while, until he pinned her onto her side and pushed himself into her. Then they both looked at one another before he started pumping himself in and out of her at a slow torturous pace.

"_**Oooh, **__Spencer_"

"You like that huh?" before she could respond, he changed their position to missionary and pumped at a faster pace.

"Spencer... Spencer... oh baby, yes, yes!" she clawed at his back.

"You're getting tight babe" he then pushed harder into her.

"Spencer! Oh yes! I'm coming, I'm... SPENCER Oh god don't stop, don't stop!" she wailed, her walls tightened around him and he slowed his pace down until she was over her climax, but he was still very hard, "Spencer... you didn't..."

"I'm not done Emily, now wrap your legs and arms around and hold on" once he felt her wrap her arms and legs around him, he rolled them over and stood on his feet and started pumping into her again. They soon found their rhythm and moving against each other.

"Hmmm... oh, oh yeah, yeah baby, keep pumping... that's it... Emily... Emily..." he bit her shoulder in attempt to hold back his own climax.

"Faster baby... like that! Oh yes, oh god... harder... faster..."

He felt her coming and pulled out before setting her back on the bed, pushed himself inside of her, while her legs ended up over his shoulders and went fast and hard.

"Oh baby! I'm coming! I'm- I – I – OH G-" he pulled out again.

"Damn it Spencer!" she whined, before pinning him down and straddled him. Taking all of him inside of her and the rest was forgotten.

_Three hours later..._

Both of them had passed out after they climaxed. Emily might not have remembered how many times but he did, six positions and ten strong orgasms later, including the last mind blowing one, they were both spent and were resting.

Then Emily bolted up, sweat coming down her forehead, her breathing was laboured and her skin was paler. She turned and put her feet down onto the cold floor before standing up and walking to the washroom. Emily splashed cold water on her face and kept repeating herself that Tuck is dead and he can't hurt anyone, especially her.

After another minute or two she returned to the bed and lay back down and watched him sleeping. He looked so peaceful an innocent when he slept. She gently stroked the side of his face before kissing his lips.

"You have no idea how much I'm in love with you... and that's without thinking about the mind blowing sex" she told him, before laying back down and eventually drifted back to sleep.

After he felt someone getting out and then minutes later getting back in bed, he heard Emily's confession but pretended to be asleep. Now he was mad at himself, not because he didn't reply to Emily's confession but the fact that she had said it first upset him.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When she woke up, she felt nothing but the cold mattress. Spencer was gone and she couldn't smell or hear anything throughout his apartment. As she got dressed, she made her way to the living/kitchen area but was still no sign of him.

Just has she was about to call his phone, he walked into his apartment holding a bag with food and a styrofoam cup holder holding two cups of coffee, "Hey. I was hoping you'd still be fast asleep when I got back."

"Sorry?" she offered.

"I barely had any food to make breakfast so I went out and got your usual and coffee," he offered.

Emily softly kissed him and he returned it.

"I love you," he told her.

"What?"

"I. Am. In. Love. With. You" he told her slowly, getting a smack to the back of his head, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Being a smart ass" she answered back with a smile, "... I love you too, Spencer" she then kissed him, just after he put their food down on the table and he returned it.

The spent most of their weekend hanging out at his place, had sex, but mostly kept each others company and had a relaxing 48 hours before returning to work.

**M: Next chapter is going to be 6 months later when Reid takes Emily to meet his mother and a funny way for Reid to meet Emily's mother.**


End file.
